Sentai 2: New Era
Sentai 2: New Era (戦隊2：新時代, Sentai 2: Shin Jidai) is the 3D action-adventure fighting game and sequel of Sentai: Taisen Clash and released on December 20, 2013. This game was after Victorynger and Samuel leaving the team. This story was the Samuel's memories was suddenly lost forever because of strange feeling of Beast. Gameplay Returning Gameplay *The old characters will returned as a main casts. New Gameplay *Enhancing fighting action. *Although Samuel's current form wasn't present in this game before end of Samuel Mind, he switched to Main or Beast Mode. *The Form-Change Rotation was added. *The character creator was upgraded to kaijin features. *Support Bosses was added. Story The stories was knowns as Parts to character to character. Samuel's Part After event of Victorynger and before Survivenger, Samuel woke up and see the lost world then shocking saw everyone was killed by Singular Rider. Characters Main Playables Like it's predecessor, the characters were fully playables acting like main cast. *Samuel Joo/Singular Rider/Other Rangers/Beast 7th/Beast 7th Rising (form debut)/Beast 7th Enhanced Mode (form debut) *Yuuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form/Zero Form/Beast 4th/Beast 4th Enchance Mode (form debut) *Ururu Tsumugiya/Cherijoban Rider/Angelic Xtreme (form-change debut) Supporting Playables After the event of Taisen Clash, the characters can assist the main playables. Samuel Part *Roho Joo/WuRed *Peter Griffin/BIRTH Rider/BIRTHDAY Mode *Momo/Ura/Kin/Ryutaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword/Rod/Axe/Gun *Samumaru/Kuga Rider Red/Blue/Green/Purple/Full-Power Forms/Amazing Form/Final Form *Melk the Second *Dillain Joo/KaizokuRed/Super/Zeed Mode *Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O Liner/Liner Ultimate (form-change debut) Yuuto Part *Deneb/Kamen Rider Zeronos Vega Form *Droite/Kamen Rider Den-O Slash Ururu's Part Assist Allies *Darkros *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto *Tsukasa Kadoya *Chloe *Kurama Main Bosses Samuel's Part *Unknown Enemy (Lost Land) *Mindless Ryotaro (Inner Memory) *The Darkness of Fallen (Samuel's Mind) *False Walter (Colossus Ruins) *Vision Kirie (Vision Land) *Sae Kurosawa (Ghost Palace) *Sakuya Haibara (Eclipse Shrine) *Samuel's evolved Beast (Inner Dimension) *Death Arms (Outer Inner Dimension) *Samuel's evolved Beast (Inner Dimension, second fight) *Kirie (Kirie Ruins) *Sae Kurosawa (Ghost Palace, second fight) *Reika Kuze (Dead Cavern) *Sakuya Haibara (Eclipse Shrine, second fight) *Ryotaro (Kiyato)/Den-O DarkLiner Form (Forest of Hidden) Yuuto's Part Ururu's Part Support Bosses Samuel's Part *Lost Memory Decade (Lost Land) *Unknown Enemy (Inner Memory) *Lost Memory Cyclone (Samuel's Mind) *The Screaming Ghost (Vision Land) *Ghost Swordman (Ghost Palace) *Gaoh/Kamen Rider Gaoh (Moon Shrine) *Shiro/Kamen Rider Yuuki Hijack (Lunar Shrine) *Death Arm's arms (Outer Inner Dimension) Enemies *The Shadows *Broken Neck Woman *Woman Head *Ghost Knight *Illusiotroopers *Hanging Ghost *Fake Kamen Rider Decade *Sheerghosts *Imagins Worlds Samuel's Part Samuel's Memories (Before begin to start as Samuel) *Lost Land *Inner Memory *Samuel's Mind Isle City *Colossus Ruins *Vision Land *Ghost Palace Eclipse Shrine *Moon Shrine *Lunar Shrine *Eclipse Shrine Beast Waterfall *Inner Dimension *Outer Inner Dimension Ten-Tails Ruins *Kirie Ruins Mt. Castle *Dead Cavern Forest of Hidden *Ratatosk Cavern Yuuto Part Triva *Similar of Climax Clash series, this makes the playables or form-change playables. **Oddly, Kuga Rider's Amazing Form was form-change playable unusually only to Red Form. **After Sentai: Taisen Clash when her Final Form wasn't playable, her form is now form-change playable. **Ryotaro's Extra Final Form was Liner Ultimate makes the new first appearance as form-change playable. **Samuel's Beast 2nd Rising makes the first appearance as selected form. Category:PS3 Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube S games Category:Crossovers